


The Magizoologist and the Auror

by StarrySkies282



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: It was spring when he returned to New York to keep his promise. New York, he observed, was considerably nicer in May than it was the last time he had been here. Retracing his steps down the familiar yet somehow still alien streets, he found himself outside the Goldstein residence.When Tina opened the front door to find Newt Scamander standing there with his battered case, it took every inch of her being not to scream with joy. She was positively beaming.





	The Magizoologist and the Auror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my Newtina Proposal! fic... hope you all enjoy it x

The winter had seemed to last forever— but finally, gradually, the weather seemed to be getting warmer. May was here, and with it, it bought hope. Around her, she saw her sister claw her way up from near despair to something in the region of extreme bliss as Jacob remembered her. The two were engaged. And last week? Last week the best thing of all had happened: Newt had written...

_Dear Tina,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that Otto is not too worn out. Please extend my congratulations to Jacob and Queenie on their (re)union and engagement. I am currently up in London, it’s so different from the quiet of Dorset, but I’m here with the publisher, Mr. Worme, putting the final touches to the book. It goes out to print next week. So, with that done, I can finally fulfil my promise to you, to deliver your copy in person. That is, if you still want me to. I have arranged it so that I shall be here on the 16th of May, and I shall be in New York for around two weeks, in between the book signings and whatnot, if you’ve no objections._

_I want you to know, Tina, that I’ve missed you sorely. I hope this isn’t too forward of me to say so but I honestly cannot wait to see you again, to hear your voice. I look forward to hearing from you soon, and who knows, maybe I’ll be around for Jacob and Queenie’s wedding._

_Your friend, Newt_

_Ps. Sorry about the smudges… I really DO need to put Pickett away when I’m writing… he fell in the ink and has been making imprints of himself all over the paper._

Tina smiled as she read over the letter for the hundredth time, her fingers tracing his scrawled, slanting hand. He missed her. And he would be here tomorrow. Tomorrow. It was getting late, and she yawned. Queenie was no doubt spending the night at Jacob’s: they had been doing up the apartment above Jacob’s shop. Tina sighed. As much as she was happy for her sister, things really would be lonely when Queenie moved out next week. There’ll just be one Goldstein left thought Tina. And then she heard the door slam.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, _what_ have I told you about thinking like that? Soon there will be _no_ Goldsteins left… Newt’s coming for you, I’m telling you. Just see if he doesn’t.”

“And what have I told _you_ about reading my mind?” rebuked Tina, half serious, half-jokingly.

“Well you know I can’t help it… and you just _project_ so much. So, if you want me to stop, you’d better get practising your Occlumency.”

“You know fully well I’m hopeless at that.”

“Huh… an Auror who can’t perform Occlumency…”

“Shut it you.”

“Alright, alright.”

“So… I thought you were staying round Jacob’s tonight?” Asked Tina, changing the subject.

“No, he had to go out of town on some business or other for the bakery. I thought I’d come back to check on you… and it was a good job I did too…”

“I thought we’d agreed you’d…”

“Yes… yes… now, you’d better get prepared if Newt is coming tomorrow.” Replied Queenie, briskly.

Tina just stared.

“Honestly, how long did you think you could keep it from me for?”

“But this time I tried…”

“Yes, and it was better than your last attempt… but… not strong enough,” said Queenie playfully. “Now, what needs to be done? Do we have enough tea… he detests coffee if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, I bought some on my way back from work… though I can’t understand why anyone could hate coffee…”

“That coming from the person who can’t function in the morning without at least two cups of coffee.”

“Anyway, have you invited Jacob to come tomorrow? Newt said he couldn’t wait to see him… find out how the bakery’s going.”

“Oh, sure, yeah, I told him already,” said Queenie distractedly.

“Exactly _how_ long have you known?”

“Umm… the letter came last week Tuesday so I’ve known since… Wednesday?”

“At least I managed one day.”

“Yeah, but not 24 hours, Teen, you were projecting your dreams… _again_. And your thoughts… Teenie, you need to do something about it. you’ve got to realise it… you both need each other.” Queenie replied, exasperatedly.

“Queenie, I thought we said that you’d stop doing this…”

“Yes, but I can’t help it, it’s getting sorta frustrating. I’ll stop when you both realise…”

Tina had no answer to this; she just rolled her eyes.

****

It was spring when he returned to New York to keep his promise. New York, he observed, was considerably nicer in May than it was the last time he had been here. Retracing his steps down the familiar yet somehow still alien streets, he found himself outside the Goldstein residence.

When Tina opened the front door to find Newt Scamander standing there with his battered case, it took every inch of her being not to scream with joy. She was positively beaming.

“Newt! You came!” she said, involuntarily throwing her arms around him, taking in that comforting smell of tea and earth and something sweet. Taken aback, but overjoyed all the same, he returned the embrace, saying: “Well, I had to keep my promise, didn’t I?”

“Hey! Teen, are you going to invite him in or is he gonna have to stay outside?” Called Queenie, from somewhere inside.

Tina blushed, and picked up Newt’s case. “Come on in then.”

“Dinner’s nearly ready and Jacob’ll be here soon,” said Queenie, looking from Newt to Tina with an amused expression.

Tina rolled her eyes. “Cut it out.”

Queenie just turned away, smiling, and Tina focused _VERY HARD_ on laying the table by magic, keenly avoiding one Mr. Scamander’s eyes.

“That’ll be Jacob,” said Queenie. “Teen, try not to let this burn while I go see.”

“I’m not _that_ hopeless, Queenie,” muttered Tina.

“So, err… how’ve you been, Tina?” asked Newt, casting aside his coat.

“Busy, mainly, since the Grindelwald breakout. Oh, and preparing for Queenie and Jacob’s wedding. You will be able to make it, won’t you? It’s next Tuesday, and obviously, they can’t go and have a whole big wedding because of the Law—” Here she jabbed her wand sharply at the potatoes to express her disgust. “But all the same, we’re going to have a nice, quiet ceremony here.”

“Of course I’ll be there. I’d be delighted.”

“And how have you been, Mr. Scamander?”

“Hmm. Busy, the book launch and all its preparations, you know?” Tina did know: Newt seemed to be looking decidedly paler and drawn since the last time she had seen him.

At this point, Queenie had returned with Jacob, and Newt went over to congratulate him— on the bakery and the engagement, the two seeming to pick up exactly where they left off. Tina and Queenie grinned at each other, watching the two: the baker and the Magizoologist until Queenie whispered to Tina:

“You need to say something, Teenie. I know how you feel, and he feels that way too.”

Tina blushed: “Don’t read his mind as well,” she said, in mock enragement, but really, she was happy, she was soaring. He felt that way too. There was still a chance…

Dinner was a jovial affair, one of the most light-hearted in a while, and as Queenie looked over to her sister, she smiled. Tina hadn’t been happy like this in ages. Even in her own reserved way, it was easy to see that Tina was happy, the happiest she had been since Newt left. But, now, he was here, and Tina was changed.

****

Newt, having eaten, set down his napkin and looked around. “Excellent meal, Queenie, but if you don’t mind, I think my creatures will be wanting theirs,” he said, getting up and moving towards the living room, and then stopping in his tracks as though remembering something, and turning around. “Oh, and Tina, would you care to see the creatures again? Dougal _has_ been missing you.”

For a fleeting moment, Tina looked hesitantly towards her sister, before standing up to follow Newt into the next room, where he set his case down on the floor.

And, once again, Tina was bathed in that familiar, real yet surreal light: a world inside a world. She saw him immediately set about preparing feed: meat for the graphorns, pellets for the mooncalves, a pail of some peculiar looking green plants, and taking them to the various enclosures, while Tina wandered free, reacquainting herself with all the creatures.

“Hey Dougal,” she said, stroking the silky silver-grey fur of the Demiguise. “Missed me, huh?” The Demiguise nuzzled her hand, affectionately, and then, quite suddenly, withdrew, his eyes clouding over, as Tina had seen once before. He was having a premonition. But Tina was distracted from this by a small tug on her shirt: it was the Niffler, as pesky as ever, trying to pull the gold button off her shirt cuff.

“Hey there, little guy, been bothering Newt while he’s been away, have you?” Asked Tina, tickling the Niffler’s tummy, and causing a curious gold band to fall out of its pouch. Tina stared at it, with confusion, and then realisation.

“Umm… Newt, I think the Niffler stole this,” she called, willing her voice to keep steady as she handed the ring to Newt as he turned the corner.

Newt took it, blanching. “Oh, I… err…”

“You didn’t invite me down here just because Dougal was missing me, did you?” She asked, tentatively, finally breaking the silence.

“Admittedly, in truth Tina, no, I didn’t.” confessed Newt, and Tina found it rather sweet the way his cheeks began to slowly redden and how he looked at her, resembling something close to a kicked puppy, she mused.

“But this isn’t how it was supposed to happen…” He walked away, into the shed, Tina feeling slightly put-out, and then: “Tina,” said a voice close to her ear, startling her.

“I have your copy of the book, as promised,” Newt said, handing her an emerald-green coloured volume with gold lettering, marking out the title and its author: _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , By _Newton Artemis Fido Scamander._

“Oh Newt, I’m so proud,” she replied, genuinely. She had been waiting for this for months.

“Open it,” he said gently.

With trembling hands, she opened the book to the first page— marking out the title, then flipped over the page to find the dedication, and gasped:

_For my wife, Porpentina, always first in my heart. I thank her for being a constant reminder of all that is right in this world and for being the gift I certainly do not know what I did to deserve, I affectionately dedicate this book to her._

Newt stood, tentatively, on the side-lines, following her expression with his eyes and saw the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

“Was this— was it too forward of me, do you think?” he asked, genuinely concerned now. Should he recall all the copies of his book, have them reprinted?

“Newt, I-I-it’s perfect—” she began.

“But you’re _crying_ , Tina,” he said, tracing a tear down her cheek with his finger, making Tina shiver.

“I’m crying because I’m _happy_ , because it’s the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever written me, because I’m just so _glad_ you feel the same way too,” she said, laughing through her tears. “Because since the day you left, I’ve felt this horrid emptiness inside of me, made even worse because I didn’t know if you could care for me in the same way, and I _never_ want to feel that way again— as though I’ve been torn in half.”

“And I couldn’t live with myself if this was how you felt, Tina. I’ve loved you since the day you arrested me outside the bank, so, if you’re willing, even after that pesky Niffler stole the ring, I would very much like it if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife… my Tina.”

“Yes, Newt, I will.” She breathed, the tears once again forming in her eyes “Because I never want to have to part from you again, to be uncertain of when I’ll next see you again.”

“And you never will have to, my dear. I want to be able to wake up every day and know that you are here with me. I want to be able to make you happy, be there when you laugh, to stop your tears, to travel the world with you and to be able to grow old with you.”

And as he reached to place the ting on her slender finger, the case was bathed in a light, beautiful and ethereal, as though every force of nature knew, in some way or other, of a union, bound eternal.

“My Tina,” he breathed.

“My Newt,” she answered. And, leaning in, he kissed her, caressing her dark hair, her hands entwined in his auburn hair, the first of many kisses to span the long, fruitful years to come.

They broke apart, slightly stunned, until Tina broke the silence.

“We’d better go back up— Queenie’ll be wondering where we’ve got to. And anyway, she’ll know as soon as we get back up— I’m a dunce at Occlumency, never mind that you’re good at it.”

****

As they climbed the steps from the case somewhat awkwardly— it was hard when you were holding hands— Tina tried desperately to regain some sort of composure, so as not to give it all away so soon. Letting go of his hand, she pushed on the lid of the case, his book tucked under her other arm. Huh, she thought, maybe they had gotten away with being gone so long, Queenie seemed to be in deep conversation with Jacob about something or other.

“Oh, hey,” said Queenie, “We were just gonna come down there and find you, make sure you hadn’t been eaten by some crazy creature or other. You’ve been gone ages,” said Queenie, looking pointedly at her sister, trying to discern something.

_Darn_. Thought Tina.

Then, the two sisters locked eyes, and Tina found that she could not look away. The blonde’s eyes slowly travelled to the ring on her sister’s left hand, shimmering in the soft light, to the book in Tina’s hand and then rested on Newt.

“Oh Teenie!” she squealed. “Finally! Just as I was resigning myself to the fact that I would have to propose for you both,” finished Queenie, jokingly.

Tina blushed crimson, and Newt cleared his throat, looking somewhat put-out, and every bit as embarrassed as Tina. He linked his hand with hers and squeezed it, reassuringly, only succeeding in making Queenie laugh more, shooting an ‘I told you so look at Tina.’ Jacob, having finally grasped the thread of the conversation, stood up, beaming his congratulations.

“So, when’s the wedding to be, then?” Asked Queenie.

“Queenie, we just got engaged, we haven’t planned anything yet,” replied Tina, rolling her eyes heavenwards, but secretly, a twinge of excitement ran through her veins: she would be planning hers and Newt’s wedding.

****

“See, Tina, I told you so,” said Queenie in an undertone to Tina later that evening, when Jacob had returned to the apartment above the bakery for some last-minute preparations before the wedding, just three days away, and Newt was somewhere inside his case, going over the day’s events, smiling to himself. At least he had done that right.

Tina just grinned back, there was no need to protest anymore, and, caressing the ring shimmering on her left hand, she slipped into bed. Her last conscious thoughts were of Newt: the way he smiled when she had told him yes, how he had used his creatures to help him propose— she was almost one hundred per cent sure he had hidden the ring with the Niffler on purpose. Or maybe the Niffler had gotten as frustrated as Queenie had, and decided to take matters into his own paws. Maybe, Tina observed, as sleep washed over her, it wasn’t so bad being ‘second best’ after all.

Somewhere, inside the case, Newt sleepily muttered “Goodnight my darling Tina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, more fics will hopefully be coming soon  
> Ps. You can check out my Tumblr: zahrah-xx


End file.
